Le dur retour de Blaise
by Nanachan14
Summary: Blaise revient dans le monde sorcier après six ans d'absence. Les retrouvailles avec Drago Malefoy seront-elles fructueuses ? slash DM/BZ.


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages (à part Kyle et Archimède qui s'appartiennent à eux-même) appartiennent à J.K.R.

**Bêta :** Archimède (pour changer)

**Résumé :** Blaise revient dans le monde sorcier après six ans d'absence. Les retrouvailles avec Drago Malefoy seront-elles fructueuses ? slash DM/BZ.

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Ceci est un bonus de ma fic "Celui dont j'avais besoin" si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous le conseille fortement et si en dernier recours vous détestez absolument les snarry, lisez au moins le flashback du chapitre 9. Sinon vous ne comprendrez rien hi hi. ah oui et il s'agit de relation homosexuelle si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris donc... Non-interessés, la croix en haut de votre écran fera l'affaire lol.

**note :** Hi hi hi ! après avoir été menacée de mille morts (douloureuses et horribles) J'ai fini par céder à notre hibou diabolique au plumage resplendissant et par écrire cet Os... En fait je me suis éclatée j'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de motivation hi hi hi ! Bref je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite des aventures de notre petit couple (clin d'oeil). Bonne lecture mes petits poissons.

* * *

**Le dur retour de Blaise**

Blaise Zabini attendait devant le Chaudron Baveur, indécis. À priori, du point de vue de n'importe quel moldu passant par là, le jeune homme regardait d'un air absent la devanture d'un magasin d'antiquités plutôt étrange. Personne ne lui prêtait attention et les rares passants se contentaient de le contourner sans même lever les yeux.

Blaise était tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Il était impatient et effrayé en même temps, et ce mélange peu probant lui donnait la nausée. Cela faisait six ans qu'il vivait dans le monde moldu, six ans qu'il n'avait plus fait de magie et autant d'années qu'il n'avait plus remis un pied au Chaudron Baveur, célèbre lien entre les mondes magique et moldu.

Le jeune homme hésitait. S'il ouvrait la porte, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il s'était conforté dans une vie tranquille, travaillant dans un cirque où il avait rencontré Kyle. Kyle, un acrobate qu'il venait de larguer sans tact il n'y avait pas moins de deux heures de ça. En y pensant bien, il n'y avait déjà plus de retour en arrière possible.

Le métis prit une grande inspiration, une deuxième, et ce ne fut qu'à la troisième qu'il trouva le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Disparaissant à la vue des moldus pour longtemps, si ce n'était même pour toujours.

À l'intérieur du Pub Sorcier, le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Blaise se figea, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Tom, le tenancier, le reconnut.

- Monsieur Zabini ! s'exclama-t-il sans oser y croire.

Blaise lui fit un sourire d'excuse et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Tous les clients le regardaient et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette attention. Surtout que très vite, les regards se concentrèrent sur la canne qu'il tenait à la main. Les rumeurs enflèrent rapidement alors que les petits groupes commentaient l'arrivée de Blaise.

Après tout, la famille Zabini était une famille de la haute société sorcière et Blaise n'était pas apparu en public depuis plus de six ans. Il y avait de quoi éveiller l'intérêt des gens. Le métis finit par saluer Tom en retour avant de se diriger vers l'arrière boutique, passage pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le serveur l'intercepta avant qu'il n'y soit arrivé.

- Allons, Monsieur Zabini, vous prendrez bien une petite bière-au-beurre ! C'est la maison qui offre !

Blaise se retourna avec un sourire poli mais embarrassé. Il n'avait pas envie de boire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste disparaître six pieds sous terre ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éconduire le serveur avec rudesse, sinon, les rumeurs de son retour seraient encore plus importantes et bien moins flatteuses. Il finit par abandonner et s'assit au bar alors que Tom lui servait une pinte, tentant d'obtenir de lui des informations.

Le métis ne laissa rien échapper. Il badina sur des banalités navrantes et lut la Gazette du Sorcier, curieux de découvrir les changements réalisés pendant ces six dernières années. Et l'un des points majeurs de cette édition était que, visiblement, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch serait organisée à Poudlard cette année...

_J'aurais bien le temps de demander à Drago_, songea-t-il avec dépit devant le nombre d'informations nouvelles.

Quand il eut finalement terminé sa Bièraubeurre – dont le goût avait éveillé en lui une douce nostalgie – Blaise se dirigea à nouveau en direction du portail.

Il sortit sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches. Elle semblait avoir supporté parfaitement sa longue période de latence. Blaise sourit en se remémorant la fois où le jeune chiot du père de Kyle avait attrapé sa baguette, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet intéressant. Blaise avait réagi de façon extrême et Kyle l'avait sans doute pris pour un fou à ce moment-là. Après tout, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions quand on voyait un jeune homme adulte se jeter sur un chiot à cause d'un bout de bois à peine travaillé.

À part cette fois là, Blaise n'avait jamais sorti sa baguette magique. Il eut une légère incertitude quant à sa fonctionnalité quand il l'apposa sur les briques adéquates mais fut grandement soulagé quand le portail s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître devant ses yeux le Chemin de Traverse.

Blaise était un sorcier et avait déjà déambulé sur ce chemin des centaines de fois. Toutefois, ce jour là, il se sentait comme un né-moldu de première année. Pendant six ans, il avait vécu dans le monde moldu, s'habituant peu à peu à la normalité des devantures des magasins. Ce qu'il voyait là était nostalgique et merveilleux à la fois. Tous les sorciers, vêtus de robes, flânaient d'une boutique à l'autre en échangeant des remarques anodines qui pourtant ravirent Blaise

- Alors que penses-tu de l'utilisation de racines de mandragore dans la confection de ce soin capillaire ? demandait une sorcière maniérée à son amie qui lui répondit sur le même ton.

Des racines de mandragore ! C'était tellement émouvant pour Blaise ! Comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un pays étranger pendant toutes ces années et que d'un coup, il revenait chez lui, comprenant enfin la langue qu'il entendait. Blaise regardait tout avec béatitude. Les chouettes hululaient doucement sur leurs perchoirs, profitant des rayons du soleil de ce magnifique après-midi d'Octobre. À côté, dans la librairie, les livres luttaient pour être les plus mis en valeur. Plus loin, la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley resplendissait de mille feux, rendant ses voisines tristounettes.

Tout était si... Magique. Blaise s'affligea lui-même à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Le métis resta encore plusieurs minutes à observer les petits tours de magie, qui, bien qu'anodins, prenaient un sens tellement différent à ses yeux. En voyant ça, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement, la magie lui avait beaucoup manqué. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait cru.

Malgré son envie de s'émerveiller de tout, le métis réussit à se diriger vers la banque Gringotts. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il en était de ses comptes. Quand il entra, pas un gobelin ne leva les yeux.

_Eh bien, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas._

Loin de déplaire à Blaise, cette constatation le rassura. Il y avait des choses comme ça qui n'étaient pas censées changer. Le métis se dirigea vers l'une des créatures et demanda à consulter ses avoirs ainsi qu'à rencontrer le gobelin en charge de sa fortune.

Ce ne fut évidement pas un problème et Blaise fut reçu dans une petite pièce adjacente. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une créature n'entre à son tour et ne se présente comme étant responsable de ses comptes.

- Ah ! Monsieur Zabini, nous n'osions espérer votre retour ! C'est un immense plaisir de voir que vous vous portez bien.

Le gobelin avait d'emblée évité le sujet de la canne du sorcier, décidant que ce n'était pas utile pour les affaires qu'il avait à mener et surtout car c'était très indélicat de s'intéresser à cela. Blaise hocha la tête, un peu gêné par la formalité qu'utilisait le gobelin. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à avoir un statut plutôt bas dans l'échelle sociale et ce revirement soudain le déstabilisait.

- Euh... Je voulais juste savoir comment allait mon compte en fait... expliqua maladroitement le métis.

- Oh ! Mais c'est tout à fait légitime ! Tout se porte à merveille monsieur, il en va de mon honneur de faire fleurir vos affaires au mieux, s'enorgueillit le gobelin. Et puis je dois avouer que vous nous avez laissé de quoi faire !

Effectivement, avant de partir du jour au lendemain pour le monde moldu, Blaise avait demandé aux gobelins de mettre ses propriétés en location, s'assurant par là un revenu tout en ayant l'assurance que ses demeures ne se détériorent pas avec le temps.

- Cette idée était un franc succès ! reprit le gobelin. Tout va très bien au niveau de votre fortune. Mais je préfère vous laisser vérifier par vous même. Pour ça, il me faudra juste une goutte de votre sang, à moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez vous rendre directement à votre coffre.

- Non, ça ira si on reste ici, assura Blaise qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les transports miniers de la banque.

- Parfait ! s'exclama son interlocuteur, invoquant un parchemin et une aiguille.

Très vite, le montant total des possessions de Blaise s'afficha sur le parchemin qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à posséder autant d'argent. Il regarda le Gobelin sans comprendre.

- Ça ne peut pas venir uniquement des loyers que vous avez perçus...

- Ma foi, Monsieur, vos maisons ont une grande valeur ! Mais je dois aussi admettre que vous recevez chaque mois une donation de Drago Malefoy.

- Pardon ? Mais... s'offusqua Blaise devant l'air désolé du gobelin.

_DRAGO !_

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara soudain de lui. Il interrogea alors la créature de la façon la plus décontractée possible.

- Depuis combien de temps verse-t-il de l'argent sur mon compte ?

- Eh bien... Si je me souviens bien, depuis un peu plus de six ans... Enfin, je peux vérifier si vous voulez un chiffre plus précis, s'empressa de répondre le gobelin peu fier d'être incapable de fournir le chiffre exact.

- Non ! Non, merci, ça ira très bien, lui affirma Blaise, toujours abasourdi.

Drago lui avait versé de l'argent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou bien ému par le geste. Toujours était-il qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer comme ça.

- Combien exactement a-t-il versé au total ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Le gobelin griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin avant de lui dire :

- Il vous a versé l'équivalent de cinq cent livres anglaises soit cent Gallions par mois, et ceci, pendant six ans. Nous en sommes donc à sept mille deux cent Gallions environ.

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Autant ? S'il n'avait pas aimé autant son petit Drago, il se serait énervé. Mais il préférait régler ça de son côté.

- Je veux que vous renvoyiez la totalité du montant aux coffres Malefoy.

- Euh... le gobelin semblait mal à l'aise et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer ce montant. Monsieur Malefoy nous a interdit de le faire.

Blaise soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Très bien, alors vous allez utiliser cet argent pour renflouer les caisses d'un orphelinat sorcier et si aucun ne vous semble digne de cet argent, envoyez le tout à Poudlard et demandez à ce qu'on offre une nouvelle robe à tous les enfants qui bénéficient d'une bourse. Je ne veux pas utiliser cet argent, ordonna Blaise sur un ton catégorique.

- Ce sera fait Monsieur, lui assura le gobelin

- Très bien. Je suis extrêmement satisfait de votre façon de vous occuper de mes comptes et je vous laisse le soin de continuer de cette manière.

Le compliment fit rougir la créature qui fit une courbette à Blaise pour toute réponse. Après cela, le métis ressortit en possession d'assez de Gallions pour s'offrir le nécessaire pour un retour à la vie sorcière.

Blaise s'acheta donc de nouvelles robes plutôt sobres et quelques farces et attrapes des frères Weasley auxquelles il n'avait pas pu résister. Quand il repassa devant l'animalerie, il vit un hibou à l'air grognon qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'absolument adorable. Seulement, Blaise ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à acheter un animal et s'en fut donc sans répondre à son instinct qui l'aurait poussé vers ce hibou si particulier.

Blaise, pour simplifier les choses, décida de transplaner jusqu'au Ministère où il était censé rejoindre Drago. Au moment même où il posa un pied dans le Ministère – se réceptionnant sans grâce après un transplanage chaotique – il fut assailli par une horde de sorciers, toutes baguettes dehors.

Le métis resta interdit et ceci lui sauva probablement la vie. Les sorciers qui l'entouraient s'exclamèrent tous en même temps dans un beau brouhaha :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de transplaner ! Infraction ! Infraction !

Autant dire que Blaise n'y comprenait rien. Il avait pourtant passé son permis de transplanage il y avait six ans ! Bon, ok, il était un peu rouillé mais de là à l'agresser de la sorte... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Finalement, un des hommes qui devait être le chef finit par s'exclamer en faisant taire les autres :

- C'est une grave infraction que vous avez fait là ! Il va falloir que je vous mène jusqu'au Ministre !

_Tant mieux,_ se dit Blaise à lui même. Il devait de toute façon s'y rendre étant donné que c'était Drago le Ministre, bien que le mystère quant à son infraction n'en restait pas moins entier à ses yeux.

Quand il se retrouva devant Drago, ce dernier s'affligea de n'avoir pas prévenu Blaise du retrait automatique de tous les permis de transplanage. Il régla le problème en quelques minutes et très vite, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le grand bureau, silencieux.

- Alors... Tu... commença Drago, soudainement gêné de se retrouver devant son ami.

Le jeune Ministre avait passé les quelques jours d'avant à rendre quotidiennement visite au métis qui était coincé à Ste Mangouste à cause d'un accident. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et échangé sans cesse des blagues salaces sans gêne. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient hors de l'hôpital, aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire.

- J'ai mis les choses au clair avec Kyle, fit Blaise en répondant à la question informulée de son ami.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Kyle était l'ancien amant de SON Blaise et il avait du mal à passer par dessus, bien qu'il tentait de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Super... se sentit-il obliger de répondre. Donc tu viens chez moi ce soir...

- Oui...

_La situation ne peut pas être plus gênante,_ pensa Blaise.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait de rompre avec l'homme qui avait accompagné sa vie pendant six ans et même s'il sentait que Drago était bien plus important à ses yeux, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que ce qu'il avait pensé. Revoir Kyle l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Lui dire adieu, c'était tirer un trait sur son passé, tirer un trait sur six ans de sa vie.

Le métis avait décidé, après que Drago le lui ait proposé, de vivre chez ce dernier mais maintenant que c'était réel, ça semblait impressionnant. Il se sentait tout bonnement intimidé par l'idée même d'habiter chez Drago, d'autant que leurs intentions étaient claires. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus il y avait de ça quelques jours, il avait été évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre que leur relation allait être plus qu'amicale. Seulement voilà, c'était bien beau de le dire, c'était autre chose de le faire.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux pendant que Drago s'occupait de quelques dernières broutilles. Il fut ensuite temps de rentrer et Drago les fit transplaner tous les deux.

La situation ne s'améliora pas vraiment. Le malaise restait bien présent malgré quelques pauvres tentatives de conversation de part et d'autre.

Finalement, exaspéré par ce silence, Drago s'exclama :

- Bon quoi ? On va continuer comme ça longtemps ? Parce que franchement, ça craint !

- Je suis désolé ! répondit Blaise sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure ? attaqua Drago, sentant que Blaise ne lui disait pas tout.

- Rien... C'est juste que... tenta Blaise, mal à l'aise.

- Que quoi ? insista Drago à bout de patience.

- Eh bien... tu sais... Je...

- Vas-y accouche ! s'énerva Drago en pressentant que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plairait pas.

- Je viens de rompre Drago ! C'est peut-être rien pour toi mais tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps quoi !

Drago inspira un grand coup. Il l'avait su, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il tenta de répondre le plus calmement possible.

- Ok... Je suis censé faire quoi là ? Te plaindre peut-être ?

Son agacement transparaissait clairement malgré le ton calme qu'il employait.

- Si t'es si triste d'avoir rompu, t'as qu'à retourner vers ton espèce d'accrobranche ! Je pensais que ce qu'on avait dit à Ste Mangouste, c'était du sérieux, mais visiblement monsieur n'est plus tout à fait sûr, siffla le jeune Ministre avec hargne.

Drago détestait l'idée même que Kyle et Blaise aient eu une relation aussi longue. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et le métis lui faisait une crise à cause de ce mec ! Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa jalousie de parler à sa place.

- C'est un acroBATE ! s'exclama Blaise énervé que le blond lui fasse une scène. Et je te signal que ce que je t'ai dit à Ste Mangouste, je le pensais vraiment ! Maintenant, excuse-moi d'avoir des sentiments et de ne pas être une pierre mais OUI, je suis affecté par ma rupture !

- Super ! Génial alors ! Tu veux qu'on boive un thé et qu'on discute de tes problèmes de cœur ? lui répondit Drago sur un ton venimeux.

- Si tu savais parler de tels problèmes, ça se saurait ! répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

Drago éclata d'un rire incrédule.

- Excuse-moi ? C'est quoi ça ? De qui tu te fous ? Tu me rends fautif de ne pas avoir envie de parler de ton EX ? s'offusqua Drago. Non mais tu t'es cru pousser des ailes ou quoi ? Ce mec, je sais pas si tu peux t'imaginer, mais si je le croisais dans la rue, j'aurais juste envie de lui péter la gueule ok ? Alors viens pas me dire à quel point il était génial ou de comment votre relation était exceptionnelle !

Le jeune Ministre accentuait ses dires par des gestes de mains.

- Si c'était si parfait, t'avais qu'à rester là-bas ! Te faire soigner par ces putain de moldus et mourir, ok ? ! Si t'avais à ce point pas besoin de moi, t'aurais aussi bien pu ne pas m'appeler ! J'arrivais parfaitement à faire semblant d'aller bien tant que t'étais pas là ! s'exclama Drago, la rancœur et la colère se mêlant dans sa voix.

Blaise savait qu'il devait s'arrêter. Il savait que Drago avait raison. Ce n'était pas à lui d'entendre toutes ses plaintes quant à ses sentiments. Kyle n'aurait même pas dû entrer dans la conversation. Mais il était quelqu'un d'impulsif et les mots de Drago le touchaient trop profondément pour qu'il n'enchérisse pas.

- Très bien, tu aurais dû continuer à faire semblant et puis quoi ? Tu m'en aurais voulu toute ta vie parce que quoi ?

- Parce que tu es un bâtard qui ne fait que ce qui lui chante ! Parce que t'es parti en me laissant tout seul au moment où les choses devenaient difficiles ! Parce que pendant que tu faisais semblant et que tu jouais au dompteur de tigres, c'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein la gueule ! Et parce que t'es parti sans même me laisser une chance de rester dans ta vie ! termina Drago, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu aurais pu venir avec moi ! se défendit Blaise, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par les mots de Drago.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Tu crois que je serais devenu un moldu ? MOI ? demanda Drago exaspéré. Sérieusement, je me serais battu pendant la guerre juste pour quoi ? Quitter le monde sorcier une fois les choses finies ? Tu rêves éveillé mon gars !

- Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Je t'ai proposé de venir, tu as dit non ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi en plus, que j'accepte la charité et que j'utilise ton argent ?

Blaise n'avait pas du tout prévu de mettre ça sur le tapis à la base, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait fini par lâcher le morceau.

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Il était hors de lui. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait dû être gentil et Blaise et lui auraient dû rigoler ensemble. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à une telle dispute ?

- Tu es ridicule, ce n'était pas la charité ! Je t'ai envoyé cet argent pour que tu puisses bien vivre. Travailler dans un cirque, ce n'est pas rentable, j'ai demandé aux gobelins !

Blaise fut étrangement touché par l'aveu de son ami. Il avait été jusqu'à demander leur avis aux gobelins…

- Écoute Drago, ça prend des proportions démesurées ! tenta-t-il pour calmer le jeu en reprenant une voix tempérée. Je... J'ai décidé de revenir vers toi parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose avec Kyle. Tu es bien plus important pour moi qu'il ne l'était et ne le sera jamais. Mais... Je ne peux pas effacer six ans de ma vie d'un claquement de doigt, expliqua Blaise avec sollicitude.

- Non, mais d'un coup de baguette magique, oui, grommela Drago pour lui-même.

- Écoute Drago, je sais que tu es inquiet, c'est normal. Je veux juste que l'on ne se force pas à faire les choses vite. Si les situations sont étranges c'est parce que nous avons vécu une vie différente pendant toutes ces années. Il nous faut un peu de temps pour accorder nos violons c'est tout... Je pense que l'on s'est mis la pression avec tout ce qu'on a raconté à l'hôpital... On va juste recommencer depuis le début, tu veux ? proposa Blaise légèrement inquiet de la réponse de son ami.

- Hum...

Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit la solution mais il n'en avait aucune autre à proposer. Il acquiesça donc, acceptant de se donner un peu de temps.

Le jeune Ministre restait frustré. Six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était bien assez ! Il ne voulait pas attendre davantage ! Il voulait que tout se mette en place immédiatement. Mais autant demander à un Feudeymon de ne pas brûler !

La dispute n'est pas réglée, seulement reportée, pensa Drago avec amertume.

Afin de changer de sujet, il demanda soudain en pointant du doigt les sacs de Blaise :

- Alors, tu as acheté des choses intéressantes ?

Le métis, ravi d'avoir laissé leur dispute derrière eux, s'empressa de montrer à Drago les robes qu'il venait d'acheter. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enthousiasmèrent ensemble de ces achats avant que Drago ne fasse visiter son appartement à Blaise. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le faire avant la dispute.

La visite ne fut pas longue. L'appartement était composé d'une grande pièce à vivre donnant sur une cuisine américaine. Une cheminée moderne s'insérait parfaitement au milieu des meubles crème. Les coussins venaient donner une petite touche de fantaisie et de couleurs mais le séjour restait globalement simple et confortable.

En plus de cela, il y avait une pièce donnant sur un dressing à faire envier n'importe quelle sorcière et une autre donnant cette fois sur la chambre de Drago. Un grand lit double trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce qui était décorée de touches de vert foncé et d'argenté qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec les draps plus clairs. Tout était fait avec beaucoup de goût et les couleurs sombres donnaient une impression d'intimité tout à fait agréable. Depuis la chambre, on pouvait accéder à une salle de bain qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des préfets de Poudlard.

- J'adore ma salle de bain ! C'est mon petit bijou ! commenta Drago avec un air ravi. J'aime passer des heures ici, ça détend tellement !

- Je pense pouvoir m'habituer assez vite à cette pièce, lui susurra Blaise séducteur. Je suis sûr que je pourrai te montrer de nouvelles manières de te détendre, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond.

Drago sourit avec un air entendu et avant que Blaise ne réussisse à l'attraper, s'esquiva habilement, récoltant un grognement de la part de son ami.

- Je ne vais pas te simplifier les choses non plus !

Blaise éclata de rire et attrapa Drago par la taille avant de l'attirer brusquement à lui. Drago eut le souffle coupé un instant mais profita du contact avec le métis, se blottissant encore davantage dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes à être resté comme ça, Drago s'écarta finalement.

- Alors, tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum... peu importe, répondit Blaise visiblement déçu que les choses ne se développent pas plus.

- Eh, ne fais pas la tête ! C'est pas moi qui pose problème, c'est toi !

Blaise le savait parfaitement. Il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit avec Drago avant en tout cas une semaine. S'il s'agitait trop, la morphine encore présente dans son système sanguin aurait sans doute raison de lui, ou du moins de sa magie. Du coup, toute activité physique excessive était à proscrire – s'envoyer sans retenue en l'air avec Drago entrait sans doute dans la catégorie à éviter. Blaise n'était pas prêt à tenter le diable. Il préférait rester sage même si avec le corps de Drago devant lui, c'était bien difficile.

Abandonnant la salle de bain, les deux hommes retournèrent dans le séjour où Drago commanda par cheminette deux plats à emporter d'un des restaurants du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait fait relier le réseau de Cheminette aux restaurants quand il avait eu la place de Ministre, mais c'était une chose à laquelle personne n'avait prêté attention, préférant se focaliser sur l'indignation de devoir repasser leur permis.

_Les gens sont ingrats de toute manière,_ pensa-t-il en s'installant confortablement à côté de Blaise sur le canapé.

Le repas arriva rapidement et tous les deux se jetèrent dessus goulument. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était délicieux ! Après ça, Blaise montra des signes de fatigue et Drago le força à aller se coucher. Le jeune Ministre s'occupa ensuite d'un peu de paperasserie si bien que, quand il alla se coucher à son tour, Blaise dormait déjà à poings fermés. Ce n'était pas plus mal car il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de résister au corps du métis, et il préférait ne pas forcer les choses plus que nécessaire. En plus, s'ils s'étaient couchés ensemble, les choses auraient sans doute été gênantes et ça n'aurait pas aidé.

Du coup, Drago se changea rapidement. Il quitta ses robes pour un pantalon de pyjama et s'installa aux côtés de Blaise, se blottissant instinctivement dans ses bras. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, n'étant même pas sûr que ça arrive un jour, qu'il ne s'endormit qu'après de longue minutes à profiter de la chaleur du torse du garçon qui visiblement dormait en boxer.

Drago se leva le premier le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Son esprit n'avait pas arrêté de lui rappeler qu'il était couché aux côtés de Blaise, l'Homme avec un H majuscule. Il avait préféré se lever directement avant d'être tenté par son ami… ou petit ami ? Il ne savait pas trop...

_En tout cas, on n'est pas encore amants,_ pensa Drago avec amertume.

Il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Des œufs et du pain grillé feraient sans doute l'affaire. Il se plongea dans sa préparation, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

Blaise se réveilla doucement, émergeant d'un rêve agréable dont il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir. Il s'étira avec bonheur avant de remarquer l'absence de Drago à ses côtés. Il se raidit inconsciemment avant de s'apaiser, l'odeur des œufs brouillés atteignant ses sens.

Il se leva donc, enfila le T-shirt qu'il portait déjà hier et se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Le métis se retrouva devant un spectacle très plaisant. Drago lui tournait le dos, sans doute concentré avec ses œufs. Le jeune Ministre portait un pantalon de pyjama en coton trop lâche qui glissait sur ses hanches en une invitation explicite à la luxure.

Blaise observa encore un moment Drago, prenant plaisir à détailler sa musculature fine. Il finit par s'approcher doucement, le blond ne le remarquant toujours pas. L'ancien Serpentard se glissa derrière lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami en embrassant avec tendresse son cou.

Drago sursauta mais, en bon Serpentard, ne perdit pas tous ses moyens et n'envoya pas valser les œufs brouillés dans toute la cuisine. Il avait imaginé les baisers de Blaise plus d'un millier de fois et pourtant rien ne valait la réalité ! Il se sentait fondre sous ces lèvres habiles. Il bascula légèrement la tête afin de laisser une plus grande surface au métis dont les baisers s'étaient faits plus appuyés.

Alors que le blond s'oubliait gentiment – et ses œufs aussi par la même occasion – Blaise poussa soudain un gémissement de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Une douleur fulgurante l'avait transpercé de part en part, au moment même où le désir était monté en lui. L'excitation avait fait augmenter son rythme cardiaque et la morphine présente dans son sang s'était chargée de lui rappeler sa présence en s'attaquant directement à sa magie, causant par là une vive douleur. Ceci ne fut pas aidé par le fait que Drago s'était appuyé sur lui, imposant plus de poids sur sa jambe pas tout à fait guérie.

- Bordel ! s'écria Drago, sachant pertinemment la raison de la réaction de son ami.

Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait complètement oublié de s'en faire pour ce stupide métis croqué !

Blaise reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il n'avait rien fait ! Juste quelques baisers ! Oui bon ok, il avait peut-être imaginé un instant Drago perdu dans son plaisir, totalement offert sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Mais de là à ce que ce soit si douloureux ! Il détestait à l'instant tous les moldus de la planète et leur foutue médecine !

Drago était vert de rage et de frustration. Si l'envie de Blaise s'était évanouie sous la douleur, de son côté, le désir était toujours présent.

- Je t'emmerde Blaise, putain ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas rageur, laissant ses œufs sur le feu sans un regard en arrière.

Le métis se sentait mal. Quand la porte claqua, il fit la moue et décida de s'occuper du petit déjeuner laissé à l'abandon en silence, se maudissant d'avoir perdu les pédales comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait sa condition !

Pendant ce temps, l'eau coulait doucement sur le corps de Drago qui n'avait pas perdu de temps. Le jeune homme avait pensé que ça calmerait ses ardeurs. Quelle douce illusion ! En réalité, le souvenir des lèvres de Blaise ne faisait qu'exacerber son désir. Il s'imaginait se perdre dans ses bras forts, se laisser dévorer par l'autre garçon. D'un geste rageur, Drago diminua encore la température de la douche déjà pas bien chaude.

Pourquoi avait-il proposé à Blaise de vivre avec lui déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue ! Quelle ironie ! Il se sentait comme un enfant à qui on aurait interdit de prendre une Chocogrenouille qui se trouvait devant lui, lui promettant qu'il en aurait deux s'il résistait. Sur le principe, il avait vraiment envie d'attendre, comprenant le sérieux de la situation et les risques, mais en pratique... Blaise était irrésistible ! Et les nombreux rêves qui avaient peuplés ses nuits depuis plusieurs années les mettant en scènes tous les deux n'étaient pas pour aider de la moindre manière.

Le blond entreprit de se masturber alors que son esprit s'échauffait davantage. Il prit soin de ne plus être frustré avant de sortir de la douche et ça lui demanda un petit moment. Une fois dehors, rafraîchi et les idées plus claires, il décida de s'habiller de manière très classique histoire de ne pas être une tentation de plus pour Blaise pour qui la situation devait aussi être difficile.

Quand il ressortit, Blaise l'attendait, assis au bar, deux assiettes posées devant lui.

- Tu en as mis du temps, le repas a eu le temps de refroidir... commenta le métis avec une pointe d'amusement.

- C'est parce que mon nouveau colocataire est trop sexy et qu'il utilise des techniques fourbes pour rester dans mon esprit même quand je ne le vois pas, répondit Drago, amusé lui aussi.

Le Ministre voulait montrer à Blaise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Certes, il avait pesté avant, mais ce n'était évidement pas contre lui, plutôt contre la situation.

- Ah oui, ton colocataire est sexy ? demanda Blaise faussement sérieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu me tromperais aussi vite et ouvertement !

Drago rigola et Blaise sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux arrière. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce rire ! Drago avait tendance à atténuer l'expression de ses émotions et ne riait que peu, surtout en public. Le métis était content de pouvoir partager ces moments d'intimité avec son meilleur ami. De son côté, l'héritier Malefoy s'assit et décida de changer la conversation. Il ne pourrait pas parler librement de sexe sans pouvoir se retenir de sauter sur son ancien camarade. Il demanda donc tout en attrapant son assiette :

- Alors, Blaise, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu veux faire ? Je veux dire...

- Tu veux dire une fois que je n'aurai plus ton argent pour me sauver de la déchéance ? questionna Blaise avec légèreté.

- Eh bien... Je ne connais pas l'état de tes comptes mais... reprit Drago en évitant le sujet délicat.

- Je peux me débrouiller un moment avant de devoir me soucier d'argent, répondit le métis afin de mettre les choses au clair. Mais j'aimerais quand même travailler histoire d'avoir une activité régulière...

- Si tu veux j'ai quelques relations au Ministère... Tu pourrais entrer dans un service et gravir des échelons... Je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir mieux étant donné le peu d'études qui ont suivi ta fin de scolarité... constata Drago sur un ton extrêmement professionnel.

- C'est gentil Drago, répondit Blaise. Mais... Je ne veux pas travailler dans un bureau... Je n'ai pas besoin de gravir des échelons et me battre pour ma place. Tu sais, je me suis habitué à une vie plutôt simple et sans pression, je ne pense pas être capable de supporter un poste à responsabilités…

- Ah... murmura Drago, déconfit.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Dans son esprit, Blaise aurait fait un petit travail de bureau en tentant d'améliorer sa situation. En y repensant bien, ce n'était pas digne de Blaise ! Le fait de ne pas avoir envie d'avoir de pression n'était que l'expression du désir de tout sang-pur d'avoir une vie simple, offerte sur un plateau d'argent. S'il devait se mettre à travailler du jour au lendemain comme un forcené, ce serait un retour en arrière considérable, une insulte pour la fierté de Blaise.

Le silence s'installa un moment alors que tous les deux avalaient leurs œufs légèrement froids et le pain un peu ramolli. Drago s'exclama soudain :

- J'ai une idée !

- Ah oui ? demanda Blaise, intéressé.

- Je connais le propriétaire de la boutique de hiboux ! Il m'a dit récemment qu'il manquait de sorcier débrouillard pour s'occuper des animaux non-magiques ! Si ça t'intéresse, je peux vous mettre en contact...

Blaise ne répondit pas, trop enchanté par cette proposition. Seulement, Drago l'interpréta mal et reprit :

- Sinon il y a la ménagerie magique plus loin... Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de...

- Drago, tu es génial ! Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi de travailler chez Eeylops ! s'exclama le métis en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune Ministre eut un sourire un peu figé. Il était content que l'idée ravisse autant Blaise mais un contact physique prolongé lui donnerait des envies pas très nettes et il préférait se garder d'une deuxième douche.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, l'esprit de Drago se perdit immanquablement sur les questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques jours. Il avait retrouvé Blaise et c'était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Cependant, il y avait des choses qui tracassaient le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, Blaise et lui ? Deux amis avec bénéfices ? Plus ?

Les choses s'étaient passées rapidement, mais au fond, rien n'était vraiment clair. Drago se sentait perdu. Il aimait Blaise depuis tellement longtemps, il voulait une relation sérieuse, mais il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas si simple. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir se lâcher, qu'instinctivement, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et comment agir, mais que dès qu'il y pensait, il devenait handicapé. Il aurait bien voulu oublier son malaise et se contenter de profiter de la présence du métis mais c'était contre son caractère. Il avait besoin que les choses soient claires et en ce moment, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le Ministre fut rappelé à la réalité par Blaise qui agitait une main devant ses yeux.

- Alors, on n'a pas assez dormi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être ça, mon ... Tu es impotent ! répondit Drago sur un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Blaise se redressa légèrement, un peu vexé. Il ne méritait pas une telle animosité ! Ou du moins pas vraiment.

Drago ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, étant déjà en retard. Il quitta l'appartement rapidement, remettant à plus tard l'idée d'une discussion sérieuse avec son ami.

Blaise regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? D'habitude, le matin, il faisait la tournée des enclos afin de nourrir les animaux du cirque. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Un Drago de mauvaise humeur et une discussion sérieuse qui promettait d'arriver bientôt. Drago avait toujours tellement intellectualisé les choses que Blaise ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils se mettent ensemble simplement. Non, il fallait une officialisation, il le savait. Drago ne serait content qu'après avoir discuté pendant cent ans de leur relation.

Pour lui qui était plutôt spontané, il était tellement plus facile de tout oublier sur l'oreiller. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas s'il était capable de la moindre prouesse. D'un geste rageur, Blaise jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se rendit à Ste Mangouste.

Il devait savoir quand cette stupide morphine serait purgée de son organisme !

Les nouvelles ne furent pas roses. Il devait attendre en tout cas une semaine avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Une semaine de torture quotidienne, oui ! Blaise eut envie de errer au milieu des rues moldues qu'il aurait facilement atteint depuis Ste Mangouste, mais la possibilité, même infime, de se retrouver devant Kyle l'empêcha d'y aller. À la place, il rentra à l'appartement. Tout était tellement propre qu'il ne put même pas s'occuper l'esprit en faisant des tâches ingrates. Il soupira profondément. Au moins, les moldus avaient la télévision, eux !

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas vraiment plus intéressante et Blaise se résolut finalement à lire un des livres qui occupait une petite bibliothèque dans la chambre.

Drago, de son côté, n'avait pas eu une journée très intéressante non plus. Quand il était rentré, il avait bien remarqué que Blaise était à cran. Il lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier avec écrit en première page, à côté des actualités politiques et du décompte des jours jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde « Le retour de Zabini discret mais remarqué ! » avec une photo de Blaise plutôt avantageuse.

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel. La qualité de cette feuille de choux n'avait pas augmenté. Un sourire moqueur vint alors orner les lèvres de Drago qui le chambra gentiment.

**0o0**

Les jours se passèrent ainsi. Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprivoisèrent rapidement, retrouvant d'anciens réflexes, discutant de tout et de rien sans difficulté, les moments de blanc étant devenus extrêmement rare entre eux. Drago et Blaise avaient évité toute discussion sérieuse d'un accord tacite et s'étaient employés à faire toutes sortes d'activités qui les détourneraient l'un comme l'autre des pensées pas tout à fait pures qui hantaient par moment leurs imaginations. Il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'était insensible aux charmes de l'autre mais les blagues salaces et remarques enjouées restaient très superficielles, plutôt rares.

Blaise n'était pas réapparu dans la Gazette du Sorcier même s'il avait reçu une demande d'interview de la part du journal. Le métis n'avait pas compris l'intérêt suscité par son retour et Drago avait simplement dit que c'était parce que les sorciers s'ennuyaient en attendant la Coupe du Monde. Tout aurait pu sembler aller bien si on ne prenait pas en compte la frustration grandissante des deux jeunes hommes et le mal être de plus en plus important de Drago.

Le jeune Ministre ne savait pas où il en était avec Blaise, et repousser chaque jour une discussion à cœur ouvert le rendait malade. Le métis serait bientôt libéré de la morphine à leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux, seulement, Drago savait qu'il allait céder sous les baisers de son ami, c'était inévitable. Il voulait clarifier les choses avant que ça ne soit le cas, il ne voulait pas se laisser simplement emporter par le plaisir parce que les choses n'en deviendraient que plus compliquées.

Drago rentra cet après-midi là, épuisé par l'incompétence de ses collègues, frustré sexuellement et décidé à se lancer dans ce qui promettait d'être une discussion fatigante avec Blaise, surtout en connaissant l'adoration que ce dernier portait aux conversations sérieuses. Le jeune Ministre soupira en entrant. Blaise l'accueillit avec un sourire et prit son manteau dans un geste tendre en murmurant.

- Âme qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'elle désir... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Drago se laissa choyer un instant par son ami avant de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas céder à ses attentions, il devait vraiment parler sérieusement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il fatalement.

- Oui, à quel propos ? demanda Blaise en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles, soupira-t-il avec affliction.

- Tu ne te rends pas les choses faciles tout seul mon cher... lui fit le métis avec douceur.

Drago décréta qu'il devait aller prendre une douche. Il ne savait pas comment commencer et préférait avoir un petit moment pour se recentrer. Parfois il se détestait de ne pas être aussi spontané que Blaise. Si seulement il pouvait simplement accepter les choses aussi facilement que lui !

Blaise, s'il avait fait le malin à l'instant, n'en menait pas large. Il savait habituellement les choses à dire pour ne pas fâcher Drago, c'était assez facile. Mais la conversation d'aujourd'hui... c'était quelque chose de décisif. S'il ne réussissait pas l'examen d'entrée, il se ferait virer de la vie de Drago, il en était persuadé. Alors quand son blond préféré fut dans la salle de bain, il décida de préparer un peu de thé en attendant son retour.

Drago ne tarda pas à revenir. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les deux sur le canapé tandis que le silence s'imposait doucement.

- Alors, comment était ta journée ? s'enquit précautionneusement Blaise afin d'amorcer la conversation.

- Hum... Les gens étaient incroyablement lents ! souffla Draco dans un soupir affligé.

Souvent, l'incompétence des gens qui l'entouraient et leur esprit rétrograde le surprenait.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en retour, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, sachant pertinemment que Blaise était resté toute la matinée dans l'appartement.

- Hum... pas grand chose de remarquable, éluda ce dernier.

Drago se fustigea intérieurement. La situation était incroyablement gênante. C'était lui qui avait voulu cette discussion, il fallait qu'il agisse ! Après avoir inspiré profondément, il se lança.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre ?

La question était tombée. Drago se sentait étrangement soulagé et anxieux en même temps.

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il aurait voulu s'exclamer que peu importait les mots, mais Drago avait besoin de quelque chose de concret, et il le savait.

- On est... ensemble, non ? demanda le métis en attendant l'assentiment de Drago.

- On...

Le Ministre soupira.

- On est ensemble pour combien de temps ?

Blaise savait que Drago attendait de lui un engagement sérieux. Il se sentait prêt à le faire mais, au fond de lui, ça n'avait pas de sens d'être aussi formel. Il répondit donc :

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras bien. Drago, on s'en fiche des années, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Blaise, lui reprocha son ami. Est-ce qu'on est ensemble juste pour s'envoyer en l'air ou...

- Il faut avouer que si c'est pour ça, ça n'est pas vraiment une réussite, coupa Blaise, blessé que Drago pense encore qu'il ne veuille qu'une aventure avec lui.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit le jeune homme, acide.

- Ah non ? Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as sous-entendu ! Tu sais que c'est une condition médicale par Merlin ! attaqua Blaise exaspéré par le tour guindé que prenaient les événements.

- Blaise ! s'exclama Drago irrité. Je te parle pas de baise là, je te parle de dévoiler ou non notre relation au public ! Je suis Ministre, je suis obligé de penser à ce genre de choses ! Si on n'officialise pas, on ne pourra pas sortir sans problèmes !

Blaise se redressa, surpris. Il n'avait même pas entraperçu ce problème. Mais en était-ce réellement un ?

- Euh... Tu as un problème avec le fait de révéler notre relation aux gens ? demanda Blaise, incertain.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Non, à priori pas, mais il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu'est notre relation au juste ! On est quoi ? Des sexfriends ? Un couple sérieux ? On est quoi ? Parce que là... On est rien ! À peine des amis de longue date ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton accusateur.

Il détestait cette incertitude qui planait depuis presque une semaine.

- On est... hésita Blaise sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre. On est...

- Exactement ! enchérit Drago. On est rien du tout !

- Mais si ! se récria Blaise. On est un couple sérieux ! Je suis sérieux, l'es-tu ?

- Bien sûr ! se rengorgea Drago, outré que le métis puisse remettre en doute ce point.

- Alors c'est parfait. Je ne vois pas le problème, termina Blaise avant de se lever brusquement.

- Le problème ? Tu ne vois PAS le problème ? Blaise, mais le problème c'est tout ! On ne peut pas être un couple juste comme ça ! s'exclama Drago en n'autorisant pas la fuite à ce dernier.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut ! C'est toi qui ne peux pas ! répliqua Blaise avec colère. Tu n'es pas capable de penser que je suis honnête avec toi ! Bordel, j'ai été jusqu'à quitter Kyle pour tes beaux yeux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Drago était bien embêté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de plus. Il l'attendait c'était tout !

- Drago, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! Comment es-ce que je peux te montrer que je tiens à toi ? S'il faut que je fasse quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi ! fit le métis sur le ton de la supplique. Mais ne me laisse pas attendre désespérément alors que tu t'enfonces dans la déprime !

Le silence lui fit écho.

- Je ne sais pas comment te rassurer, reprit-il. J'ai essayé, mais rien ne marche. Tu sais que je t'aime. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir être plus clair ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te le prouver mais je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Aide-moi là parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! s'exclama le métis d'un ton à la fois plaintif et colérique.

Il avait tout essayé ! Il avait cuisiné, il avait été tendre, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait son possible.

Drago, en face de lui, était ému, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Blaise s'en inquiéta aussitôt. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit qui pourrait attrister le jeune homme, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

- Tu... Tu... Tu m'aimes ? bégaya-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Blaise, surpris d'éveiller une telle émotion. Je ne serais pas ici si je ne t'aimais pas !

- Mais... Tu ne dis jamais rien de ces choses ! se plaignit Drago en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je pensais être clair... murmura Blaise en lui caressant le dos.

S'il avait su que ces mots étaient si importants, il les aurait répétés tout au long de la journée.

- Je... J'avais peur que tu ne restes ici qu'à cause de ce qu'on a dit à l'hôpital... confessa Drago, toujours blotti dans les bras du métis.

- Hein ? Blaise fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Drago, depuis quand est-ce que tu doutes du fait que je t'aime ? J'ai l'impression que toutes mes actions disent clairement « JE T'AIME ! ».

- Il faut me le dire en vrai ! Et puis... peut-être que c'était que de l'amitié... répliqua Drago, boudeur.

Blaise serra l'autre garçon dans ses bras plus fortement avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime Dragounet chéri, soyons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie et encore plus mon amour je te fais plein de poutous partout, se moqua-t-il ouvertement alors que son ami, vexé, se renfrognait.

- T'es trop con Blaise, rétorqua-t-il avant de se détourner légèrement.

Avec un sourire tendre et amusé, Blaise vint embrasser le blond. Ils mirent toutefois fin à l'échange quand une grimace de douleur vint s'imprimer sur les traits du métis. La réaction restait cependant beaucoup moins intense que lors de la semaine précédente. Blaise allait bientôt être libéré de la morphine !

Soudain Drago releva la tête, manquant de peu de se cogner contre le menton de Blaise.

- Merde ! J'ai un truc super important à faire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tel un coup de vent, Drago disparut après avoir attrapé sa cape et déposé un petit bisou sur la joue de Blaise.

Le métis resta interdit. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire jeter un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Était-ce normal de se faire abandonner de la sorte ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il resta stupéfié encore quelques minutes puis, de frustration, il se mit à débarrasser la table basse sur laquelle refroidissait le thé auquel ils n'avaient pas vraiment touché avec humeur.

_Non mais il se fout vraiment de ma gueule !_ Pensa-t-il avec colère

Drago revint environ deux heures plus tard. Blaise était en train de lire un livre, son calme apparent n'exprimant que plus clairement sa mauvaise humeur, quand le jeune Ministre entra avec enthousiasme. Il déposa devant lui un paquet encombrant recouvert d'une couverture chaude puis s'assit à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard enjoué.

- Blaise, j'ai un cadeau de bienvenue pour toi, après tout tu es revenu dans le monde sorcier sans que je ne t'offre rien... fit Drago, mystérieux. Et puis il faut bien que j'officialise notre mise en couple, continua-t-il, en faisant toujours planer le suspens.

Blaise était intrigué. Il en oubliait presque le sale coup que lui avait fait Drago un peu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il regarda Drago qui l'enjoignait silencieusement à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous les couvertures.

Le métis céda à la tentation et découvrit ce qui était en fait une cage d'oiseau. Dedans, il reconnut immédiatement le hibou qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil quelques jours plus tôt. Le petit hibou semblait outré de se trouver dans cette cage. Il lançait des regards furibonds autour de lui. Le cœur de Blaise fondit immédiatement pour le volatil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau toi ! le complimenta-t-il avec émerveillement.

Le hibou lissa ses plumes en faisant mine de rien, le compliment lui ayant pourtant fait extrêmement plaisir. Quand Blaise ouvrit la porte, il le sortit avec précaution.

- Eh bien mon beau, tu es prêt à devenir le hibou le plus envié de la gente volatile de Grande Bretagne ? demanda Blaise avec sérieux au volatil dont le regard intelligent était posé sur lui.

Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il comprenait tout.

- Tu vas porter les missives intimes du Ministre, est-ce que tu es capable de faire ça, Archi ?

Le hibou hulula avec fierté alors que Drago demandait, surprit :

- Archi ?

- Oui, c'est le diminutif d'Archimède ! expliqua Blaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Pourquoi Archimède ? questionna encore une fois Drago.

- C'est un hibou d'un dessin animé moldu, répondit vaguement Blaise sous le regard chargé d'incompréhension de son copain.

Après avoir caressé encore un peu le hibou, ce dernier retourna dans sa cage et entreprit de lisser son plumage brun. Blaise se retourna vers Drago.

- Dray, c'est vraiment super ! Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais tellement amoureux des animaux mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es content.

- Plus que content, lui assura Blaise en le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

- C'est un hibou des marais... Je crois... commenta Drago vaguement. J'ai été parlé à Vandebruyère à propos du travail dont je t'avais parlé au début de la semaine...

Le visage de Blaise s'illumina. Il en avait tellement assez d'être enfermé dans cet appartement.

- Et ? demanda-t-il avec anticipation.

- Il est très intéressé ! Il veut te rencontrer demain, lui répondit Drago, amusé de l'enthousiasme de son désormais petit-ami. Je te laisse pour demain mais après-demain, tu es à moi pour toute la journée.

Blaise lui fit un sourire entendu. Il serait là, assurément.

**0o0**

Le lendemain fut productif pour chacun des deux hommes. Blaise avait été accepté facilement et s'était réjoui d'avoir enfin une activité en dehors de la maison. Il s'était tellement ennuyé durant la semaine ! Globalement ce travail promettait de lui plaire. Les hiboux étaient des animaux extrêmement intelligents et il adorait le calme du magasin. Seulement, son esprit était totalement obnubilé par la promesse explicite de Draco le lendemain serait leur journée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Drago quand il rentra.

- Très bien, merci ! s'exclama Blaise avec un air ravi.

- Et… pour la « mort-fine », tu es sûr que ça ira demain ? reprit Drago sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Eh bien, je ne sens pas vraiment de différence mais les Médicomages ont dit que ce serait bon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était arrivé au point où perdre toute sa magie ne semblait plus aussi important qu'avant. Merlin ! Le corps parfait de Drago ne rendait vraiment pas les choses faciles !

Les deux hommes se tinrent à distance l'un de l'autre pendant toute la soirée. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain, ils s'y tiendraient, même si ça demandait des efforts particuliers.

Le matin suivant, Drago s'éveilla en douceur. Il se blottit contre le torse chaud de Blaise alors que son odeur envahissait ses sens. Immédiatement, le désir fut au rendez-vous et le jeune Ministre sentit une douce chaleur monter dans son bas ventre. Il prenait soin de ne vivre que le moment présent et de ne pas anticiper, sinon il aurait probablement à l'heure actuelle une trique d'enfer. Blaise se réveilla au contact prolongé de Drago contre lui. Il passa une main sur le dos de son copain avant de lui embrasser doucement les cheveux. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas du matin l'aidait sûrement à ne pas prendre immédiatement Drago là, maintenant, tout de suite.

C'était idéal, ils n'allaient probablement pas quitter la chambre de la journée, se réjouit Blaise. Alors que la chaleur montait, il attrapa le menton de Drago et lui fit lever la tête afin que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Le baiser, tendre au début, se transforma rapidement en un échange passionné et brutal à travers lequel les deux hommes exprimèrent leur soif l'un de l'autre.

Les choses étaient bien parties et aurait pu continuer ainsi si un hibou n'était pas entré avec fracas dans la pièce avant de s'écraser sur le visage de Drago sans délicatesse, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part du Ministre. Le volatile semblait mal en point, ses plumes se courbant de manière étrange. Autour du lit, Archimède décrivait des cercles rageurs en hululant son mécontentement.

Blaise regardait le spectacle d'un œil ahuri.

_Rien ne pouvait se passer normalement ici ou quoi ?_

Drago attrapa le hibou qui était affalé devant lui et prit la lettre qu'il avait à la patte. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'oiseau pour s'échapper à tir d'aile alors qu'Archimède le coursait hors de la maison.

La missive était courte : « Votre présence est requise au Ministère immédiatement. »

Drago inspira profondément, la colère montant en lui. Il avait pourtant exigé qu'on ne le dérange qu'en cas d'urgence extrême ! Il se leva du lit, et attrapa ses vêtements d'un geste rageur. L'humeur douce du matin oubliée et remplacée par des grognements et des insultes. Blaise se leva à son tour, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que ces... Incapables ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille une minute !

Sans une explication de plus, Drago s'en alla par Cheminette. Le plus vite ce serait réglé, le plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui. De son côté le métis resta planté devant la cheminée, incrédule. Drago venait de... faire passer son travail avant lui ?

Putain, ce mec a de la chance que je l'aime ! Pensa-t-il, frustré, n'ayant aucune information quant au retour de son ami et donc sur la reprise de leur activité matinale.

Drago débarqua dans son bureau dans une humeur des plus noires. Il en sortit et croisa le regard de sa secrétaire qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le Ministre avait toujours été quelqu'un d'emporté mais la colère qu'elle voyait ce matin dans ses yeux était d'un niveau totalement différent. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour avoir ruiné sa journée de débauche prévue depuis près d'une semaine. La femme réussit à rassembler son courage avec de murmurer :

- Euh... Le Ministre Roumain menace de ne pas venir à la Coupe du Monde s'il ne peut pas amener leur mascotte...

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était une bonne raison. Par contre le Ministre Roumain n'avait pas choisi son jour ! Drago finit par ironiser tout en se rendant à nouveau dans son bureau.

- Ce n'est pas comme si leur mascotte était le dragon le plus dangereux du monde, non !

Le jeune Ministre s'installa devant l'âtre et s'autorisa quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. Il lança ensuite de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et invoqua le Ministère Roumain. Très vite, son homologue se présenta. Son regard brillant de colère, il ne laissa même pas la place aux salutations avant d'incendier Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Il est inconcevable que nous ne puissions pas amener notre mascotte ! C'est de la discrimination des plus totales ! Déjà que votre histoire de transport est d'un ridicule !

Draco serra les dents. Dire qu'il avait quitté le confort de son lit et les bras de Blaise pour ça !

- Monsieur Balasko, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Je conçois que ma façon de diriger le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne ne soit pas à votre goût mais nous en parlerons plus tard. En attendant, l'importation de Dragon est interdite par des lois en vigueur depuis bien avant ma naissance et même s'il y a déjà eu quelques exceptions, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient là en vain. En plus, nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quelle mascotte inoffensive et amusante. Non. Nous parlons de la plus grosse femelle de Magyar à pointe que la Roumanie abrite !

- Justement ! C'est notre fierté ! Ne pas l'autoriser serait d'un manque de goût !

Drago prit une grande inspiration. La pensée de Blaise, couché lascivement dans leur lit ne l'aidait pas à prendre patience.

- Monsieur Balasko, il va falloir vous faire une raison ! trancha-t-il. Il ne s'agit pas de mettre votre dragonne dans un terrain dégagé et sans risque ! Il s'agit de la mettre dans un château où gambadent une bonne centaine d'enfants inconscients du danger ! Ce n'est pas la peur de perdre quelques moutons qui me force à refuser la venue d'un Magyar à Pointe, c'est l'idée de savoir que non loin de Poudlard se reposent les Noir des Hébrides qui ne verront sans doute pas d'un bon œil qu'une Dragonne aussi dangereuse que votre Magyar se tienne près de leurs terres. Il s'agit de la sécurité de tous alors les choses sont inévitables : il n'y aura pas de dragon autorisé à franchir les frontières !

- Vous êtes en train d'outrepasser votre rang ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Si nous ne sommes pas autorisés à mener notre mascotte, pourquoi les autres le seraient ?

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, il allait perdre sa matinée dans une discussion stérile et il était loin de le vouloir. Il trancha donc sèchement :

- Écoutez, Monsieur Balasko, je vous ai expliqué les raisons, que je trouve justifiées, expliquant mon refus. Maintenant, votre demande d'interdire des mascottes inoffensives est ridicule et très peu à propos ! Si les choses ne vous conviennent pas, vous pouvez toujours déclarer forfait. Ça ne posera de problème à personne de remettre la faute sur vos épaules ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu !

Avant que le Ministre Roumain n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Drago se leva en mettant fin à l'appel. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ! C'était ridicule ! Il fit les cents pas pendant un moment, hors de lui. Il devait se calmer avant de rentrer.

De son côté, Blaise avait attendu une dizaine de minutes sans agir puis s'était résigné à continuer le livre qu'il avait commencé plus tôt dans la semaine. Il prenait les choses avec philosophie, enfin… il fallait avouer que pour le moment, il ne prenait pas grand chose...

_En tout cas, pas le beau gosse avec qui j'ai prévu de passer la journée,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. Il s'oublia dans la lecture de son livre alors qu'Archimède hululait doucement à ses côtés, visiblement fier d'avoir chassé l'intrus.

Au moment où les flammes se tintèrent de vert, Blaise fut sur ses pieds. Oublié le livre ! Oublié aussi l'amertume du départ, si Drago n'était plus dans l'ambiance, il l'attacherait, il le forcerait ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'il pensait à des vieux pour s'empêcher de penser à Drago, alors ça commençait à bien faire !

Le jeune Ministre atterrit sans douceur et tomba directement dans les bras du métis qui le réceptionnèrent. Blaise ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il l'embrassait déjà fougueusement. Bien que surpris, le blond se laissa faire volontiers, donnant un accès complet à la langue aventureuse de Blaise. Le baiser était puissant et possessif, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de la douceur de ce matin. Une des mains de Blaise se perdit dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffé du Ministre alors que l'autre le soutenait par la taille. Draco soupira de bonheur entre leurs lèvres. Comment avait-il fait pour attendre si longtemps, déjà ?

Quand le besoin de respirer se fit impérieux, ils se séparèrent, pantelants. Les joues de Drago étaient rougies et lui donnaient un air irrésistiblement érotique. Blaise eut le désir urgent de le prendre là, tout de suite, sans autre forme de procès. Toutefois, il préférait faire de cette expérience un souvenir mémorable et, avec un effort de volonté, il se contenta d'attraper Drago, de le poser sur son épaule et de se rendre dans la chambre.

Le blond s'indigna. Il n'était pas un sac de pomme de terre, par Merlin !

- Arrête de t'agiter ! lui grogna le métis, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- Repose-moi par terre ! lui répondit Drago avec humeur.

Évidemment, Blaise ne l'écouta pas. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte et jeta plus qu'il ne posa Drago sur le lit.

Le Ministre était choqué, jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte ! Il s'apprêtait à s'énerver mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge quant il vit le regard assombri de désir de Blaise.

Le métis s'approcha, prédateur, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit et surplombant Drago qui ne put retenir un frisson d'anticipation. Il se sentait vulnérable et fier à la fois d'être la raison de l'envie qu'il lisait dans ce regard d'ambre. Il entoura ses mains autour de la nuque de Blaise et l'attira pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Blaise y accéda avec plaisir alors que ses mains s'affairaient à enlever la cape que Drago portait encore. Il s'était habitué à faire les choses de manière moldue et visiblement, ça avait son petit effet sur le Ministre qui grogna de frustration devant la lenteur de ses gestes.

Ce dernier ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Il ôta le T-shirt de Blaise d'un informulé et ses mains entreprirent de caresser le dos musclé et ferme. Il crut défaillir quand la langue de son futur amant toucha pour la première fois sa peau mise à nu. Drago se cambra en gémissant involontairement, cherchant instinctivement le contact de l'organe humide. Blaise eut un sourire victorieux quand il découvrit la sensibilité du Ministre. Il n'avait sans doute pas été touché souvent de la sorte.

Drago se laissa aller aux soins de son petit ami, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux. Il décida cependant de reprendre les choses en mains au bout d'un moment. Un Malefoy n'était pas spectateur ! Il réussit d'un mouvement de hanches habile à se retrouver à califourchon sur Blaise qui le regarda, enivré.

Si le métis était séduit par un Drago soumis et offert, le Drago entreprenant ne lui plaisait pas moins. Le jeune Ministre se déhancha quelques fois, envoyant des vagues de plaisir à travers le corps de Blaise. Tout son être était tendu alors que le blond se penchait doucement sur son torse.

Drago ne faisait qu'effleurer à chaque fois la peau foncée. Ces caresses aériennes faisaient tourner la tête à Blaise, elles lui donnaient l'impression que Drago était partout à la fois et des frissons le parcouraient régulièrement tandis que le Ministre descendait inexorablement.

Arrivé à la limite du pantalon de Blaise, Drago s'arrêta, récoltant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du métis. Un sourire machiavélique vint orner son visage. Blaise le supplia du regard.

- Putain Drago ! Vas-y !

Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore davantage alors qu'il ramenait ses doigts à la limite du pantalon, faisant mine d'hésiter à l'ouvrir. Blaise, trop frustré par la lenteur de son amant, décida de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne perdit pas de temps en techniques moldues, et leurs derniers vêtements disparurent d'un informulé.

Drago se retrouva donc devant le sexe imposant de son compagnon, gorgé de sang et tendu de désir. Il l'entoura délicatement de ses doigts fins, faisant grogner Blaise de satisfaction.

- Han... ramène-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

La voix chargée de désir du métis fit tressaillir Drago qui s'empressa de changer de position afin de se retrouver tête bêche avec Blaise, lui présentant donc son intimité de manière éhontée. Le Ministre sursauta quand il sentit le contact de la langue de son amant sur son sexe : c'était chaud, doux et incroyablement bon ! Dans le même temps, il s'occupa lui-même de masturber son compagnon de ses mains habiles. À ce rythme là, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

- Han... Blaise ! J'en peux plus... Je...

Il s'interrompit quand Blaise le prit en bouche. La sensation était trop intense et il ne put se retenir plus, se déversant dans un spasme violent.

Le métis fut surpris mais avala tout de même, son propre membre encore tendu par le désir. Il titilla donc l'entrée de Drago alors que ce dernier se raidissait soudainement.

Le Ministre tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à dire quelque chose mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il attrapa son amant par les hanches après s'être libéré de son emprise, il le força à se tourner pendant qu'il se redressait. Il était maintenant agenouillé devant un Drago couché sur le dos et totalement offert. Le métis se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau et, alors que le blond sentait son désir renaître, Blaise reprit son action. Il entra tout d'abord un doigt lubrifié à l'aide d'un sort dans l'antre humide et serré du Ministre et il n'eut aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une première pour ce dernier en voyant son visage se crisper fortement. Cette pensée envoya une telle décharge de plaisir dans le corps de Blaise qui crut venir simplement à cause d'elle. Il se retint in-extremis.

Le métis mordilla les tétons dressés de son amant quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Drago gémit de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il avait toujours été au dessus auparavant, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Blaise, il voulait le contenter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, c'est pourquoi il ne se plaignit pas. Blaise attrapa le sexe de son amant et s'affaira à le masturber afin de lui faire oublier l'intrusion de ses doigts et cela fonctionna car Drago finit par se détendre un peu et tenta un sourire. Le métis l'embrassa avec tendresse en lui murmurant des mots doux. Après encore un moment, Drago le fixa avec sérieux.

- Je suis prêt.

Le courage du blond l'émut. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui demander de se mettre à quatre pattes. Drago obtempéra volontiers et soupira même de frustration quand Blaise retira ses doigts afin de lui faciliter les choses.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres. Merlin que la vue était belle ! Il appuya son gland lubrifié lui aussi par un sort sur l'entrée de Drago et entreprit de le pénétrer tout en embrassant sa nuque et en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

Drago respirait difficilement. Il souffrait tellement ! Seul le fait de savoir à quel point Blaise pouvait aimer ce qu'il faisait le réconfortait. Doucement toutefois, la douleur s'atténua tandis que Blaise restait immobile, sa main caressant doucement le sexe un peu ramolli et ses baisers tentant de faire disparaître toutes traces d'inconfort du visage de Drago. Ce traitement finit par payer et il éveilla à nouveau le désir du blond.

Blaise entreprit alors des mouvements lents et Drago se raidit à nouveau. Le métis continua alors à bouger avec une lenteur presque intolérable. Il savait que précipiter les choses ne mènerait à rien de bon mais la sensation d'étroitesse lui faisait presque perdre la tête. Il voulait que son amant se sente bien et ses caresses se firent plus pressantes alors qu'il continuait à sortir inexorablement.

Drago soupira de frustration quand Blaise se retira, signe engageant pour le métis qui s'introduisit à nouveau avec précaution. Le plaisir finit par prendre le dessus sur la douleur et il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.

Blaise accéléra un peu, n'y tenant plus. Il imposa un rythme un peu plus soutenu et Drago poussa des petits gémissements, parfois de plaisir parfois de douleur, mais Blaise ne fit que difficilement la différence. Il cherchait la prostate de son amant. Quand il la trouva et que son sexe l'effleura, un frisson parcourut Drago qui sentit une décharge de plaisir intense monter en lui, surpassant la peine qu'il ressentait encore un instant avant.

Son sexe se tendit dans la main du métis quand il vint heurter une nouvelle fois sa prostate. Blaise s'autorisa alors seulement à accélérer réellement. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides mais il parvint, malgré la vitesse, à toucher la glande presque à chaque fois. Sa main, toujours active sur la verge, mais surtout ses grognements bestiaux, eurent un effet intense sur Drago qui gémit à son tour. Bientôt, Blaise ne fut plus qu'onomatopées indéchiffrables. Le souffle court et l'esprit embrouillé par ces sensations le menèrent jusqu'au sommet de la jouissance.

- Han ! Drago ! T'es trop bon ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le blond fut galvanisé par ces mots et par les jets chauds et poisseux qu'il sentit alors que Blaise se déversait en lui.

Le Ministre, dès qu'il sentit son amant venir en lui, ne put s'empêcher de venir à son tour, aidé par les mains qui s'agitaient encore sur son sexe.

Il avait la respiration saccadée et ses genoux tremblaient sous la puissance et l'intensité de l'orgasme qui l'avait terrassé.

Blaise reprit ses esprits doucement, et se retira à contrecœur. Il attira ensuite Drago contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Son amant lui répondit avec plaisir et posa la tête sur sa poitrine alors que lui-même s'allongeait sur le dos. Leurs respirations reprirent doucement un rythme normal et le sommeil commença à s'emparer d'eux. Le métis attrapa les couvertures dont il se couvrit lui ainsi que son amant de manière négligée. Avant de s'endormir, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit.

Merlin, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le monde moldu !

**FIN**

* * *

Eh voilà ! C'est la fin de cet Os ! dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez lire le suivant hi hi ! Plein de bisous mes petits voyous !


End file.
